Omae no koto Zutto Aishiteru
by NekoRin12
Summary: After departing high school and go to the different college from Kuroko, Akashi finally meets him again at his office, yet Kuroko forget about Akashi or does he?


So, before you read this story I have to warn you first, this story contain male x male relationship, which means gay. There will be also some explicit content that young viewer must not see. So, if you're under the age of 18 please stand back. But if you are under the age of 18 and still want to read this I won't stop you since you must know the consequences. Well then, enjoy the story~

This fanfiction is made in order to participate in the event of #wotakakuroLine

Omae no koto Zutto Aishiteru (Always Love You)

A fanfiction of Kuroko no Basuke

Author: NekoRin12

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Tragedy

Pairing: AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya)

Rating: T/M

Summary: After departing high school and go to the different college from Kuroko, Akashi finally meets him again at his office, yet Kuroko forget about Akashi or does he?

It's been 7 years since I graduated from high school, I've never get in contact with Tetsuya after I move to America, I miss that blue haired kid, his smile, his innocent face, his embarrassed face, his crying face, his laughter, his cumming face, his moan, his tears, the way he beg me to let him cum, man I really miss him, he's more precious than any human on earth.

After I officially became the executive director of my father company, I thought of having a new assistant, who knows that Tetsuya is one of the candidates until he show up in the interview room, I seriously got shocked by that, he changed a lot, he got taller, he looks more manly yet still has a slender body, but of course I pretend to not notice him and interview him as any other candidates

"So, your name is Kuroko?" I ask

"Kuroko Tetsuya, yes"

"Graduated from K University with mostly B+ and good at English"

"Yes"

"Have you ever worked at any company before?"

"No, I have not, but I did work at McRonald's during college as a cashier"

"I see. Do you have any other skill or experience?"

"I was a basketball player during junior and senior high school, but since my college has no basketball club, I quit basketball"

"Interesting, are you single?"

"Yes, I'm single"

"Have you ever dated anyone before?" what am I doing, I can't just ask this out of nowhere, but I'm curious about him

"Yes, I had, during middle and high school; he was a part of basketball club"

"Okay, we will inform you in a few days, we will contact you from the contact information you gave us, thank you for your time"

"Thank you"

And he left the room, I'm so happy I'm the only one he dated. But I can't believe this, he didn't recognize me earlier, is it because of the glasses? Or because he has forgot me? It's just 7 years since the last time I saw him.

A few days later, I decided to accept Tetsuya in my company, it is indeed nepotism but I want to see him again. So at Tetsuya's first day, I decided to ask him a lot of question

"Good morning" he greets me

"Good morning Tetsuya, it's okay if I call you that right?"

"Yes of course"

"So Tetsuya, do you have anyone you like?"

"Wait, what?" he looks shocked

"Do-you-have-a-ny-one-you-like?" I repeat my question slowly

"Yes, I have, it was my exboyfriend"

"You still can't get over him?"

"It's not that, I can't say I still love him, but I can't forget his image, like his dominance over me and how demanding he gets"

"So, you don't love him anymore?"

"Nope"

At that moment, I could hear my heart break, very hard

"So, what do I do as your assistant, sir…?" he asks

"Call me Sei, your duty is to manage my schedule, buy stuff for clients on my command, do some paper works and if there's anything you don't understand, you may ask me. You also will got a company laptop to save important documents"

"I understand, and with what do I buy stuff for clients?"

"Use this black card"

"So this is how the unlimited black card looks like"

"Yes, it is, now get to work, I want my schedule today with C Company changed into 6 PM, and I want to have lunch at Sushi Dei"

"I understand, I'll write it right away"

"My whole schedule is written on the file in your company laptop in the folder Work"

"I get it"

"And I also want you to arrange meeting with X Company tomorrow and buy the newest Midorima nendo at Akihabara for our client, Takao within 20 minutes"

"Right away"

After saying that Tetsuya went to Akihabara with the company's car, I guess after I got my heart broken I want to tease and torture him a lot, he doesn't even know my name, like what the heck? We have been together for like 5 years and now he forgot me, which is something I do not want to forgive, OBVIOUSLY.

With that, day by day I ask him to do a lot of task which is near impossible with a really short amount of time, until one day he collapsed at the office, I got panicked and call the ambulance, the good thing is the doctor says he only got exhausted, but a rest for 3 days could make him better. So since I feel responsible for what I've done to him, I pay for his hospital bill and let him get a break for a week, I don't want to see him got sick again, especially when I'm the one who cause it. So for the whole three days when Tetsuya got hospitalized, I take a few days off from the office and keep taking care of him in hospital, even after he got discharged I still visit his house, Tetsuya told me not to be so concern about his condition, but I absolutely won't do that, he's my assistant, moreover my exboyfriend.

After Tetsuya got better he get back to the office, I lighter his job a bit. I don't want him to get sick again.

"Sir Sei?" he called out to me

"Yes?"

"N Company wants to change the meeting schedule for today's meeting to tomorrow at 3 PM"

"Do I have any other appointment at that time?"

"No, you're free until dinner"

"Very well, change it, so what's my schedule for today?"

"You have a product sample check at 2 PM, meeting with S company at 4 PM and a dinner meeting with E Company's CEO at 6.30 PM"

"After that?"

"You're free"

"Okay, after the dinner come to my house tonight, I want you to help with some paperwork"

"I get it"

The real reason why I want Tetsuya to come is because I have decided to rape him tonight, it is indeed not a good thing, but there's no going back I want to held him with my arms already, just seeing his face makes me "up" already, yeah I know that's not a good thing to say, but I want to be inside him already.

Right after the dinner with E company, I immediately ask Tetsuya to come to my house, since I live alone it gets rather lonely here, this is a big two floor house with garden and swimming pool, to be honest this house is too big

"Come in Tetsuya"

"Okay, do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I do, my mom and dad lives on their own house while my sister is continuing her study at America"

"Don't you get lonely live alone?"

"Well sometimes I do feel like that, but what's the point anyway? The one I love forgot about me just after 7 years not contacting"

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry"

The moment I heard that I know that Tetsuya still remembers me, I feel stupid right now that I had intention of raping him, I've been trying to protect Tetsuya from that kind of people for 6 years and now I've become one of them, because I don't want to hurt him or got hurt any further, I ask him to go home

"Go home" I said to him

"Aka-"

"I said go home!"

Tetsuya left with a very sad expression on his face and I ended up crying for the whole night

The next day, I don't see Tetsuya at all; I do know my schedule for the day but without Tetsuya around, my life and my heart feels so empty, like an empty shell. So I decided to go to Ryouta, he's the guy who is in charge of the employees

"Hey Ryouta, where's Tetsuya?"

"He quit this morning"

"He what?!"

"He quit, he resigned and this is his resignation letter"

Ryouta gives me Tetsuya's resignation letter, I can't believe he quit, I feel like a dumb useless idiot who can't protect his exboyfriend, but you know what I am NOT giving up, and I'm going to search for him even if it takes a lifetime

"Ryouta I know you're not my assistant, but cancel all of my appointment today, I'm going to search for him"

"Okay! Good luck Akashicchi"

With that I go to Tetsuya's house to search for him, but when I get there his house is empty, there's not even furniture here. Disappointedly I sit on his house front and keep sighing for a few times until…

"Akashi-kun?"

"Momoi?"

"Long times no see; it's been 7 years hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Tetsuya"

"Oh, I met him just now at the station; he said he's going to Hokkaido to take a break"

"Which station?"

"He also told me to tell you this if I meet you 'Tell Akashi-kun I'll be going for a while, and I don't want to see him for now, also tell Akashi-kun to concentrate on his work and when I'm ready I'll contact him'"

"He said that?"

"Loud and clear"

"Damn that idiot"

"You know Akashi-kun, if I were you I'll give him some space instead of pushing him around, maybe you should wait"

"I don't know Momoi, I feel very empty right now, and I can't even concentrate on my work if it's like this"

"I know how you feel, but please just forget him for now, because when the time comes, I believe he'll be right where you want him to be, beside you"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but I don't want to give up yet, I'm gonna search for him no matter how long it takes"

"It's the C Station then"

"Thank you Momoi"

"Anytime, Captain"

I immediately rush to the station, but no matter where I look and where I search, whether it's here or there, high and low, I can't find him anywhere, my beloved one has vanished.

It's been three years since the last time I see Tetsuya, he never answer my calls, reply my texts, my e-mails, my Lime. When I was lost in thought, someone knocked my door turns out it was my little sister, Akashi Hanabinako, she's pretty or so a lot of people said and she never shows any expression on her face, but she's the one who always help me solve my problem.

"Onii-sama"

"Hana-san? What are you doing here?"

"Okaa-sama asks me to ask you are you alright?"

"Well, it's about Tetsuya"

"You mean that blue haired kid?"

"Yeah, that one, he never answer my calls, reply my texts, my e-mail or my Lime even though he read it"

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Have you apologized?"

"Well, not yet"

"Send him a text or a voicemail saying you're sorry, I don't care and I don't want to know why you fought, but at least you should apologize to him"

With that, I call his phone and as usual it's the voicemail

"Hello Tetsuya, this is Akashi, I'm sorry about what I've done, the reason why I chased you out of my house that night is because when I hear you say you're sorry I feel like an idiot, to be honest I had intention of raping you that night, so I thought that it would be better if you go. So, if you got this voicemail I want you to call me or text me"

*bip*

"You wanted to rape him?"

"I was stupid, I admit it"

"You aee such an idiot" said Hana while leaving the room

So I wait for his call or text, but there's nothing, day by day all I do is staring on my phone waiting for either his call or his text, but still nothing. I'ts been three days and I still got nothing from him, does he hate me now? Will he avoid me? Ignore me? While I'm being pessimistic my phone ring, turns out I got a Lime from Tetsuya

"I forgive you and I'm in front of your office building right now"

Reading that, I immediately rush downstairs and I see Tetsuya, without thinking I hug him tightly

"Akashi-kun, people are staring"

"Let's go to my room"

So, I bring Tetsuya to my room

"Akashi-kun, where's your assistant?"

"He went to Hokkaido and takes a three years break"

"But I quitted"

"And I've never agree to that"

"But what about your work, your schedule, your-"

I kiss him, I want to shut him up and I want to taste his lips

"Aka-"

Without caring about him and our surrounding, I keep kissing him, nibbling his lower lips, forcing my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it, until we lost our breath

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry that I pretended to not know you"

"The same goes for me, I should have embrace you the moment you step into the interview room"

"No more secrets?" Tetsuya put out his pinky

"No more secrets" I knot my pinky into his

"Erm, Akashi-kun"

"What is it?"

"Can I go to your house tonight?"

"Why?"

"I…"

"I?"

"I want…"

"I want you to"

"To rape you?"

Tetsuya just nod with an embarrassed face

"We can go now if you want; it's almost 6 PM anyway"

"Okay"

"Do you want to eat something first?"

"I want ramen"

"Then let's head to a ramen shop"

After eating ramen, both of us immediately go to my house, but when I was about to "eat" him, he said that he's going to take a little bath first and since I'm not a patient type of a person I enter the bathroom too

"Akashi-kun?"

"I'll help you wash your back"

"Eh, it's fine, you don't have to do it"

"I WANT to do it, remember Tetsuya, my words are absolute"

"Okay then"

While washing Tetsuya's back, I keep staring at how white and slim his body is, I can't help but to bite the nape of his neck

"Wait Akashi-kun, let me finish my bath first"

Tetsuya push me out of the bathroom and lock the door, what was that, he can't lock me out of my own bathroom, but I guess that's fine, I get to eat him in a few minutes anyway.

Not long after that, Tetsuya get out of the bathroom naked; I immediately toss him to the bed and start kissing him, his tongue taste so sweet, I can't and I won't hold back tonight

"Hey Tetsuya, can we do a bit of S play tonight?"

"As long as it's you, I don't mind" he smile gently

I tied his wrist back with my tie and start kissing every inch of his body, from his neck, his chest, his nipple, his tummy, his hips until I reach his deek, I lick it slowly then I suck it, when he's about to come, I tied his deek with a ribbon so that he can't come

"You can't come yet, we just started"

"But I want to come"

"Hold it, I won't let you come until I come"

"But, Akashi-kun…"

I spread his leg open only to see a pretty bud, I lick it slowly to make sure I wet it, then I stick my tongue in, I can hear Tetsuya's sexy moan, then I take out a lube and caress his bud slowly with it until I stick my finger in, taking it in and out of his bud, then second finger and third finger, Tetsuya's moan is so sexy he got a bit teary, but his cute so I kiss him again, roughly

"A-akashi-kun, ah, I…want…your…deek…inside…me"

I pull my finger out and slowly put my deek inside him, but he keep clamping down

"The tip has got in"

"Go…ah…deeper"

I keep going in slowly until all of me have gone inside him

"I'm in, I'm gonna move slowly"

I move my deek inside out slowly, thrusting into his openings, keeping the momentum until I finally go faster and faster

"Akashi-kun, more, ah, harder ah"

Tetsuya-san keeps asking for more and all I can do is thrusting into him harder, faster, and deeper; I turn his body around and start thrusting again from behind, because somehow this is Tetsuya's favorite position (Doggy-style)

"Aka-ah-more, I-you-to-inside-night (I want you to screw my inside tonight)"

I play with his nipple, knowing that it'll gives an extra stimulus while I keep clamping inside him uncontrollably and his bud suddenly squeeze me

"Tetsuya, turn around, I want to see your face while coming"

"Akashi-kun, I'm-coming"

"I'm gonna come inside you, okay?"

"Um"

I untie his deek and kiss him, together we come in pleasure.

"Wanna go for second round?" I ask while untying my tie from Tetsuya's wrist

"No, my bud feels sore already"

"You never did it again?"

"The last time I did it is when high school graduation ceremony"

"Wait, that was with me, it's been 10 years already, and don't you get tired of waiting?"

"You're worth waiting for, besides I like to do myself while thinking of you, with that thing you gave me"

"The dildo?"

"Yeah that one, by the way, did you get to do it with other person?"

"Yeah, I did it twice in America, the other guy looks a lot like you, so I did him while thinking of you, but his inside feels different from yours, your bud feels much more compatible with my deek and of course you my little one, is more special than any other guys in this whole universe"

"Aw, you're so sweet"

"Well, you're the one I love the most, you will be my first and last partner"

"And you will be my lifetime partner"

I kiss his forehead and we go to sleep together.

The next day when I wake up, Tetsuya is nowhere to be found, I search for him everywhere, I get very panic, but I see him cooking in my kitchen wearing only apron (In other words, naked apron)

"Good morning Akashi-kun, I'm making breakfast"

"Good morning Tetsuya, give me a morning kiss"

(Kissing moment, do not disturb)

"You like omelet right?"

"Wow, you still remember my favorite food"

"Of course, wait at the table"

A few minutes later Tetsuya brings two plates of omelet, I put on some soy sauce and ketchup. After eating we took bath together

"Hey Tetsuya, let me eat you"

"Akashi-kun, work starts at 8 AM and it 7.40 AM now, you have to go to work"

"You mean, WE have to go to work"

"Oh yeah, I'm still your assistant"

"At work, at home and at bed"

"Oh come on, it's embarrassing"

After taking a bath, both of us go to work on car, I can't believe my beloved one is by my side.

but an accident happen our car got crashed by a truck, I lost my consciousness and the last thing I remember is Tetsuya calling me.

I wake up in a white room, I don't know where is this. I saw a boy with blue hair sitting beside with a worried face, who is this kid?

"Akashi-kun, you're awake"

"Akashi-kun? Is that me?"

"You don't remember"

"No, my head hurts like hell"

Suddenly a girl with a very long hair, an old woman and an old man comes into my room

"Sei-kun! Are you alright?" yell that old woman

"I'm alright, but who is Sei? And who are you?"

"I'm your mother"

"You are?"

"Yes I am"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sir Akashi seems to have an amnesia" said that blue-haired kid

"And who are you?" ask that woman

"I'm his assistant, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya"

"I see, Hana call the doctor, I want to know what happened."

Then that long-haired girl went out of the room and brings in a man in white coat

"Anything I could help with?"

"Yes, what happened to my son?"

"He got into an accident this morning, nothing broke but it seems the back part of the brain which carries most memories got traumatized, but the top part of the brain that carries daily life activity is perfectly fine, by helping him remember things one by one, he will remember again"

"How long will it takes?" ask the old man

"It depends, but on most cases, patients regain their memories in less than 3 months"

"I understand, when will he get recharge from this hospital?"

"Tomorrow"

"Alright"

Then the guy in white coat left the room and so does the other three that went in earlier

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I hope you get well soon"

"Yeah me too, I want to remember how I was"

"You were a great man, the captain of basketball team…"

And that kid start to tell a lot of story, I could recall some of it, my memories has started to go back, but I can't remember the others.

Around two months later most of my memories have gone back, that blue-haired kid is one of my basketball team, but I don't remember what my relationship with that kid is, all I know is that person is very important to me. A few days later I finally get back to work and that kid is in my office claiming to be assistant, he tell me my schedule for today and we go to meeting with G company. That night I go back to my own house, since I was staying at my parent's place, and that blue-haired kid is in my house, cooking dinner

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun"

"I'm home, may I ask why are you here?"

"Oh, sometime in the past you said I could stay here with you, or should I move back to my own house?'

"No, that's fine"

"I have prepared the bath, do you want to eat first or bath first?"

"I'm just gonna eat first"

"I understand"

"What's your name again?"

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya, sir"

"Is it alright if I call you Tetsuya?"

"It's alright, you used to call me that too"

"Oh, okay"

Day by day passed and that kid, Tetsuya, is living in my house, he's like my assistant at work and at home. Wait, I feel like I have heard that before, at work, at home and at bed…, why would he be my assistant at bed? He's not my lover, wait he IS my lover, Kuroko Tetsuya, I've been dating him for 15 years, we even fight but in the end we make up and did it and he never gives his body to anyone else but me. He should've told me, why didn't he? Does he want our relationship to end, just like that? This is ridiculous, I can't believe it. I'm going to talk to him right away.

"Hey Tetsuya"

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

"We're dating aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. Wait, you got your memory back?"

"I guess so, I remember the sentence at work, at home and at bed"

"That embarrassing phrase"

"How is it embarrassing? We're couple, lovers, boyfriends, seme and uke, so I thought it's normal isn't it?"

"Yeah, but saying it out loud in the office is embarrassing"

"You have a point, but I want to ask you something"

"Go on"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're my lover right away? Do you want us to end this relationship or what?"

"No, I don't it's just that, I don't want to push you around, I want you to recover all of your memories by yourself. I mean, wouldn't it be weird if a man out of nowhere claiming to be your lover"

"You have a point, again. Well at least I got memory back and we could cuddle all around again" I said while pushing him onto the wall

"Akashi-kun we're at the office"

"It's fine, my room is soundproof, and now it's locked"

I kiss him and put my tongue in his mouth

"Hey Tetsuya, tell me, have we done an office sex before?"

"No, never"

"Then let's do it"

"But Akashi-kun, it's in the middle of noon, what if someone sees us?"

"I told you, I have locked the door"

"But you do realize that your office wall is made from glass?"

"Oh crap, I forgot"

I remove my hand from him and pretend nothing happened, how can I forget that the room's wall is made from glass? Let's blame it on the amnesia. I could see some people were staring and some others are still staring, this is so embarrassing.

Then later at night, both of us immediately go to my room and start talking a lot about our relationship's memories and progresses. (We did not have sex, just a little small talk)

The next, both of us go to the office together, Tetsuya looks more cheerful than usual. I guess it's because I have gained my memories back, I hope this could last forever. When we arrived at the office, I ask Tetsuya to check my schedule for tomorrow and Saturday

"Tomorrow, you're free from 2 PM until 4 PM, and then from 8 PM until the next day, while on Saturday, you're free from 5 PM until the next day"

"Good, make sure my schedule don't change at all"

"I understand"

"And Tetsuya, are you free on Saturday? I want to have dinner with you"

"Oh, I'm free"

"Good, anyway, I'm going to the toilet for a second"

"Okay, but make it quick the meeting with N Company starts in 20 minutes"

I go outside and make a call to a certain restaurant

"Le Grand Restaurant, how may I help you?"

"I want to order a table for two this Saturday at 6 PM please"

"Your name sir?"

"Akashi Seijuurou"

"Usual dinner or romantic dinner?"

"I want to propose and it happens to be his birthday, so which one do you think is better?"

"I suppose it is better to have both, so before you propose it's the usual dinner but right after your propose or exactly when you propose we could let out our orchestra out and play some romantic music"

"That's a good idea; I will come to talk about the detail tomorrow around 3 PM"

"Splendid, we'll await for you sir"

And I close the call, yes I want to propose Tetsuya, I've been wanting to do this since high school, the only reason I didn't propose him back then is because I'm still a minor, and this Saturday I will surely propose him.

The next day, I said to Tetsuya that I have some personal business; it's only about buying a ring and ordering a dinner though. So I went to a jewelry store and buy a pair of white gold ring, and I must admit it's pretty to search for his size, and on his ring is written "Seijuurou's" while on mine is "Tetsuya's" it's so sweet isn't it? After fetching the ring, I go to the restaurant to discuss a lot of stuff. I go back to the office around 3.50, just right on time for the next meeting.

Two days later, on Saturday I ask Tetsuya to go to Le Grand Restaurant and sit at the table I've reserved before, I give sign to the waiter and we order our meal

"Akashi-kun, the food here is so expensive"

"Hm… that's fine, you can order anything you like"

"But, why? Is there any particular event?"

"It's your birthday right?"

"You remember?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my boyfriend"

"Aw, thanks"

So we order our meal and have a little chat, after finish eating our meal, I order a dessert for both of us, which is his birthday cake with candle and a ring on top and then I say

"Happy Birthday Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will" said Tetsuya while tearing some happy tears

I place the ring around his sweet finger and kiss him.

The next day I introduce him to my parents

"Okaa-sama, otoo-sama, this is my boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya, we have been dating for 15 years and I would like your permission on our marriage"

"Seijuurou, are you serious, you're the executive director of our company, you can't just marry some dude, the Akashi bloodline must go on" said my mom

"Tetsuya is not just some dude, he's my boyfriend and I will marry him no matter what"

"I guess that's fine, you can get married if you want, but you have to introduce us to his family" said my dad

"Are you serious? We can't just accept this boy into our family"

"Don't you mean MY family? Anyway Tetsuya, was it? How serious is it your relationship with my son?"

"Very serious sir"

"Have you have sex with him?"

"I have"

"How many times?"

"5 times"

"Who's the bottom?"

"Me"

"I see, Seijuurou after you get permission from his parents introduce us to them, you got our permission"

"Thank you, otoo-sama"

Then we immediately go to Tetsuya's house, his parent immediately says a yes and with that, we will have dinner together on Friday night to talk about our marriage. During the dinner it seems that my dad is so hyped up with this marriage thing, while my mom is still sulking not happy about me getting married with Tetsuya, I can't blame her either, I'm suppose to carry my family's name after all

"Seijuurou?"

"Yes, otoo-sama?"

"Here's the deal, both you go to America to get marriage certificate I will contact my friend there, then you will go back to Japan to held your wedding party at the main house, after that plan your honeymoon, where do you want to go?"

"Tetsuya, where do you want to go?" I ask Tetsuya to know his choice

"Kyoto, I hear they have a nice onsen"

"You go to London for a week then you can stay at Kyoto for another week, Seijuurou you leave your work while all of these occasions, I'll have Hanabinako to take care of it, it's a good way for her to learn too"

"Arigatou, otoo-sama"

"So, Mrs. Kuroko, may I ask where your husband is?" ask my dad suddenly to Tetsuya's mom

"He's in Hokkaido, visiting his mother"

"Just to make sure is his name Kuroko Katsuya?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"He went to the same high school with me. We were close, really close"

When we get home, dad asks me to meet him at his work room, he said he has something to said to me

"Otoo-sama? I'm here"

"Come in Seijuurou, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I agree on your relationship with Tetsuya?"

"Because you support every single decision I make?"

"That's one, but the other one is because I'm the same like you, a gay"

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not, my boyfriend was Tetsuya's dad"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we were dating until my dad knows our relationship and doesn't agree on it then force me to marry your mother, to be honest it's kinda hard to get this little guy up since I'm completely gay and has no interest in women"

"So how did you get mom to pregnant me and Hana?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"On second thought I guess not"

"Haha okay, you know Kurocchi was my seme, so it's pretty shocking to know that you're the seme"

"You're an uke? Someone who is as dominant as you?"

"I was pretty much a tsundere, so… yeah"

"I see"

"Anyway, I hope you have a happy life with Tetsuya, don't forget to do it hard, I know you're a sadist"

"Haha, thanks dad"

Three months later I go to America with Tetsuya, at San Francisco to be exact; there we meet my old friend in college, Kanagawa Anna

"Sei, is that you?"

"Anna? Long times no see, how have you been?"

"I'm fine thanks, what are you doing here in America?"

"Getting my marriage certificate"

"With who?"

"Tetsuya"

"Ah, the kid you used to talk about every day, the one you says the love of your life right?"

"Yeah, that one, anyway this Tetsuya, Tetsuya this is Anna my former classmate, her mom is American but her dad is Japanese"

"Nice to meet you, Akashi's uke"

"You too"

"Tetsuya, can I hug you for a bit?" ask Anna

"Okay, I guess"

Then Anna hugs him for a very very very very very long time

"Hey Anna, who are you hugging?" ask a man who suddenly appear

"Oh, Kevin this is Tetsuya, Akashi's new wife"

"Nice too meet you, my name is Kevin, I'm Akashi's former classmate and Anna's fiancé"

"You too, I'm Tetsuya, Akashi's wife"

"Anyway, Anna and Kevin why don't you guys go to our wedding party in Japan? It'll be held next week at my house"

"I would love to, should we go Kev?"

"Sure why not, it's my exboyfriend wedding anyway"

"Crap! The movie is starting, let's go! See you two soon" said Anna while pulling Kevin away

"So Tetsuya, the civil office is just two blocks away, do you want to continue walking or just-, wait why are you so pale?"

"That guy just now, did he just say that you're his exboyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's the guy that I mentioned before"

"He's like the taller version of me with brown hair"

"Tetsuya, are you jealous?"

"I'm not, I just feel agitated"

"You're jealous, oh come on, he's nothing to me, you're the one that I like the most, the one that I treasure the most and the one that I truly love the most"

"You do?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Never, I guess"

"Then trust me, that guy means nothing, you're my wife now"

"Okay"

"Come on, let's walk while holding hand"

Then both of us go to the civil office to get our marriage certificate, we get back to hotel, did some "refreshing" and we go back to Japan the next day.

A week later during my wedding and Tetsuya, it was really hard to force Tetsuya to wear a dress but in the end he agrees to it. A lot of people come to our wedding, there's the Kiseki no Sedai member, Seirin, Rakuzan and Anna with her husband. My dad and Tetsuya's dad look so comfortable chatting together, and now they went upstairs together, I guess love never dies huh?

"Akashi-kun, it's really embarrassing wearing this dress"

"But it looks so perfect on you, you look very much cute in it"

"Thanks, now I'm getting more embarrassed"

"Wanna go upstairs and let me undress you?"

"Akashi-kun, at least wait until all the guest has gone home"

"Your dad and my dad is doing it upstairs you know"

"What?"

"Wanna check?"

"I don't think that would be necessary"

"So, shall we head upstairs too?"

"Not until the entire guest has gone home, it would be rude"

"Yeah, you're right"

But right after the party when I thought we finally gonna do it, Tetsuya falls asleep, I guess he's tired with all that guest and wearing the dress, can't blame him, let's just go to sleep for now, good night Tetsuya, I love you, I kiss his forehead before I finally go to sleep too.

On Monday I go to Airport with Tetsuya, we're heading to London to have our awaited honeymoon, can't wait to make him pregnant. When we got on plane Tetsuya immediately falls asleep, maybe because the plane flies at 5.30 AM and we go to airport at 4 AM, I guess I'm gonna sleep too, I'm so sleepy. When we arrived there, the cab from the hotel arrives to pick us up, on all the way to the hotel Tetsuya look so mesmerized with the view he sees, he looks very cute; as for me I've been here a few times before so I don't get mesmerized anymore. When we finally arrived at the hotel, Tetsuya is so busy feeling mesmerized… again, it's not much of a big deal, but I guess it's a first time for him being in a place like this

"Mrs. Akashi, are you really that happy here?"

"Akashi-kun knows what I like, so of course I'm happy. Hey let's go outside I want to see London, they said that Big Ben and London Eye is the most famous place here"

"Sure, let's go, but before that let's go to Sherlock Holmes Museum"

"Oh right, you're a Sherlockian"

After that we go around London to a lot of places, I feel so happy right now that I don't realized I have kissed Tetsuya out of the blue

"Akashi-kun, this is embarrassing"

"Hehe, a lot of couple kiss on the street you know, like that couple over there and those two girls over there and look there's even Ryouta and Daiki, wait Ryouta and Daiki?! Is that really you guys?"

"Ah, Akashicchi, having honeymoon with Kurokocchi I see"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just walking around, Daiki wons a trip for two to London from lottery"

"Wah, you must be really lucky"

"What's with that insulting look?"

"Nothing in particular"

"You seriously meant something, hey Tetsu, do something about this boyfriend of yours"

"Don't you mean his husband, Daiki?"

"Forgive me Sei"

"Haah, forget it, come on Mrs. Akashi let's go back to our suite"

"Yes, Akashi-kun"

Afterward both of us immediately go back to the hotel and have some dinner, and then we go back to the hotel room

"Hey Akashi-kun, want to take a bath together?"

"Hm? It's the first time for you to ask for it"

"Well, since this is our honeymoon and all"

"I guess, okay"

Then we have a bath, the bath was nice, I dip in with Tetsuya and he lean on me

"Ne, Akashi-kun"

"Yes, Tetsu?"

"Something is poking my back"

"Oh, that's me, don't mind about that"

"Should I relieve it?"

"No, that's not necessary"

Even though I said that, I actually want to eat him now, hip long white neck with a nice curve to his shoulder and his wet hair dripping water onto it, it's so tempting moreover his pinkish ear

"Akashi-kun, you've been staring my neck for a long time, why not take a bite, it's our honeymoon after all" said he with a very pure smile

I surrender to my temptation and lick his neck, his ear, his shoulder and I bit his neck to leave my mark, I keep licking his neck while my hand play with his nipple, then I kiss him with a deep, gentle and long kiss. His face is red, he's embarrassed, yet I keep touching him here and there, leaving kiss mark all over his upper body. I then put my hand on his lower part and start stroking it

"Hey Tetsu, should I take a lube and condom from the bedroom?"

"No, don't leave I don't want to lose your warmth, I could take it raw" said he with a begging face

Leaving me no choice, I use soap as the lube substitute and thrust his butt with my finger, he moans and keeps lowering his hip. I put another finger in and slowly thrusting it in and out

"Akashi-kun, just put it in, I want you inside already"

I then adjust his hip and lower it slowly to my lower area, I enter him slowly until all of me has gone in. I slowly move my hips up and down, Tetsuya moans in pleasure and keep begging me to go deeper, to hit his sensitive stop to go faster and not stopping until I come inside him, he deliberately moves his own hips, yet it matches my tempo of thrusting. Can't no longer take it, I turn his body around so I could see his face, he kissed me passionately, putting his arm around my neck. I lift his legs on my shoulder so I could go in deeper, I quickly ram his inside, his face looks so messed up yet so cute. A few moments after that we both come in pleasure

"Akashi-kun, let's continue in bed, I still want you inside" said he while panting and trying to regain his breath.

Without hesitating I carry him to the bed and continue having sex with him until we both tired and fell asleep.

-1 Year Later-

Tetsuya and I finally have a pair of twin siblings, we named the older one Akashi Tetsurou, he has my sharp eye with blue color, and Tetsuya's blue hair, and the younger one Akashi Hikarimirai, she has Tetsuya's pure eye and my red hair, but the younger one is the one who get my emperor eye, I believe both of them will have a bright future.

And of course like any other story, it always ends with

And then we live happily ever after

-The End-

That's it, thank you reading this piece of story, I want to make more obstacle in their love live but, I just can't, it's too sad already. Anyway what do you think of the story? I would really appreciate it if you put some review, and if there's any typo or grammar mistake, please forgive me. Thank you!

Oh, and if you interested you can check on my other stories ^w^V


End file.
